The never ending line
by MiraHerondale
Summary: En un futuro lejano, Simon se ha mudado a Londres. Las cosas han cambiado para todos, incluso las lenguas, pero no el corazón. Después de las pérdidas inevitables por el paso de los años, Lewis ha encontrado el amor junto a una vampira de la City, a la que vuelve a ver tras un viaje de unas semanas a NY. Regalo para Littlemacca.


**Hola a todos! Bueno, para empezar, lo pongo en M, pero igual es un T... con estás cosas nunca me aclaro. El título no pega demasiado, pero necesitaba uno, y esto me pareció medianamente aceptable.**

**Este es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi amada-reina-del-slash-creadora-de-sofocos-prometida-Littlemacca. Algún día formalizaremos definitivamente nuestro compromiso ;) Sé que llega con retraso, pero es lo que tiene estar de vacaciones un mes entero en donde Cristo perdió la sandalia. Espero que se compense. Creo que necesitarás meterte en esa cámara frigorífica para poder leer esto. A mi me fue bien para paliar el frío mientras lo escribía ;)**

**Que luego no se diga que no aviso.**

**Y a los espectadores ajenos a mi Little, espero que os guste, aún así.**

* * *

**The never ending line**

Cuando tocaron a su puerta, estaba en pijama, viendo viejas series en el sofá de un pequeño salón, en un apartamento del centro de Londres, modesto teniendo en cuanta la alta categoría que poseían las viviendas de la zona. Fuera, como siempre, caía una fuerte lluvia torrencial que machacaba todas las coloridas flores de los parterres de la mediana de la calle que atravesaba la urbanización, e inundaba el asfalto en las zonas en las que las cañerías habían quedado completamente saturadas. Se cerró la mullida bata sobre el cuerpo antes de abrir la puerta, más por protección contra la opinión ajena que por un frío que no sentía. Había varios _glamours_ desperdigados en torno a la casa, que en circunstancias habituales habría cubierto su condición a los mundanos, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

Cuando echó un vistazo al otro lado de la mirilla, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios. Como siempre, puntual.

Abrió la puerta, olvidándose de la bata y de las apariencias, y salió fuera de la casa. Simon Lewis la esperaba en la puerta, con la ropa pegada a la piel y chorreando agua. Llevaba una maleta a cuestas, a prueba de todo, por lo visto, y un teléfono móvil a salvo de la tempestad en la mano blanca, firmemente cerrada pero cerca de la cara, como si hubiera estado pensando en llamar por él. El flequillo mojado le caía sobre la frente, cubriendo la piel, y rozando las cejas morenas. Sus ojos marrones la miraban, y sonrió de vuelta.

- Siento la tardanza –saludó -. El vuelo se retrasó. Los aerodeslizadores ya no son lo que eran.

Sonrió cuando desempolvó el viejo inglés de su cajón mental de cosas viejas. En Nueva Inglaterra y en el resto de zonas de habla inglesa, el idioma había ido evolucionando de forma vertiginosa en los últimos ciento cincuenta años, y la Tercera Guerra Mundial de 2027 contribuyó a esa transformación. Así mismo, las nuevas tecnologías, y los avances científicos habían hecho que los lingüistas se vieran obligados a ampliar el diccionario de tal manera que no hubiera más opción que suprimir de la lengua común muchas de las palabras que habían sido sustituidas paulatinamente por otras. Lo que en un principio se presentó como un pequeño salto, se convirtió al cavo de poco tiempo en una sima entre la lengua del pasado y el presente. En el 2167, el inglés Contemporáneo distaba tanto del de la Tecno Edad como el medieval lo hizo en su día. Y así, con casi todas las lenguas del planeta. Solo unos pocos inmortales conservaban el recuerdo de las antiguas y las hablaban.

Ella lo abrazó, sin poder contenerse, y resbaló en el escalón. Simon la atrapó a tiempo de evitar que ambos cayeran en el suelo de piedra inundado de la entrada, y soltó una alegre carcajada, llevándolos a los dos hacia el interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras él, disculpándose por ponerlo todo perdido y por llegar en horas de sol.

- No te preocupes. Tenía que terminar estas traducciones para el gabinete, de todas formas –dijo ella, señalando los desperdigados documentos y el ordenador abierto sobre la mesa de caoba de la cocina, mientras en el televisor holográfico la serie seguía adelante, las profundas voces de los actores, ligeramente distorsionadas por la baja y antigua calidad de la grabación, llenaban los silencios de la casa.

- _"¡…bajando el cociente intelectual de toda la manzana!"_

_- _Ya veo, ya. Viejas reposiciones –admiró, con melancolía el vampiro, fijando sus ojos en la holo-visión y sonriendo ante los rostros conocidos del pasado - ¿_Sherlock_?

- Nada como una buena dosis de cultura local adaptada para sentir el patriotismo –bromeó ella, recogiendo el control remoto y apagando el aparato con uno de los brillantes botones. Cogió la maleta, y la dejó a un lado, sin importarle lo mucho que pudiera mojarse el suelo. Por otro lado, su invitado requería de más atención -. Te diría que te quitaras eso antes de que te cogiera algo bien chungo, pero… supongo que no tengo excusa.

- Supongo que si necesitas una, es porque estoy perdiendo facultades –sonrió, inclinándose y aspirando lentamente el aroma que desprendía la piel de su cuello. Le recorrió un escalofrío, haciendo que arrugara los dedos de los pies, y las entrañas se le contrajeran de anticipación – Oh, pequeña… empezaba a echar esto de menos…

Diana le pasó las manos por el interior de la cazadora mojada y las subió despacio por el pecho hasta llegar a los hombros, donde empujó hasta que cayó pesadamente con un sonido húmedo sobre la piedra del suelo. Sonrió al sentir la boca de Simon posarse sobre su clavícula, y subir lentamente, dejando pequeños besos helados en su piel, hasta alcanzar la zona del cuello donde en otro tiempo había pulsado, caliente y llena de sangre roja y dulce, la carótida. En otro tiempo, hacía muchos años, un clan de vampiros de Francia la había encontrado vagando por las calles, desorientada y mugrienta, con una camiseta parcialmente rota, sangre en los labios, y las uñas manchadas de tierra. Los pantalones estaban rasgados y sucios. Cuando le preguntaron su nombre, la neófita no supo responder. Tampoco a quién había sido su creador, ni cómo se había alimentado tras Alzarse. Al ver que su hacedor no estaba y no había manera de localizarle, Arno Beaumont, el líder, decidió que la llevarían consigo. Al principio, todos la llamaron Little por los restos de la frase que se leía en su camiseta cuando la encontraron. Poco después, tras las expediciones de caza, Arno pasó a llamarla Diana al ver sus aptitudes.

- Un nombre de cazadora para una depredadora –sentenció, entonces.

A ella le gustó. De vez en cuando tenía flashes breves de su pasado, y sabía que en su antigua vida había sido bastante torpe. Tropezar con sus propios pies no era buen equilibrio manifiesto, que digamos.

No obstante, y aunque le encantaba el nombre que le había dado su hacedor de acogida, amaba cuando Simon la llamaba "pequeña", se derretía por dentro.

Le cogió la cara con las manos y le dio un beso antes de separarse. Le miró a los ojos y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa gris, empapada.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Simon suspiró. El flequillo moreno le cayó sobre los ojos, y lo miró fijamente, resignado.

- Bien, dentro de lo posible. El Instituto sigue en pie, y los chicos están bien -dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa -. Me parecía mentira que fueran mis tatara, tatara, tatara... enfin, nietos, ¿sabes? Parece tan... raro. Me miro en el espejo, y parezco de su misma edad. Robert, el de veinticinco, es igual que yo. Es como si fuera una gota de agua - se movió para deshacerse de la camisa cuando terminó de desabrocharla, dejando al descubierto el pecho blanco cubierto de cicatrices.

Había muchos tipos: mordiscos, arañazos, cortes, y luego estaban los patrones de hilos plateados que habían sido las Marcas. Little observó las cicatrices, y las resiguió con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando se conocieron en Nueva Escocia, después de que su clan fuera aniquilado, Simon le dijo que él era un... caso especial. Había sido un humano al que habían convertido en vampiro. Un demonio le arrebató su inmortalidad como deuda para salir de su dimensión, y se convirtió en cazador de sombras. Sirvió durante años, hasta que, después de que mataran a su esposa (Isabelle Lightwood, para más señas), en un ataque de demonios, un vampiro le mordió de nuevo. Curiosamente, se había dejado convertir. Muchos cazadores de sombras en su lugar habrían decidido acabar con su vida. Él tenía que cuidar de sus hijos. Cuando éstos se hicieron mayores, pasó a formar parte del parlamento de los vampiros. Con un aspecto de alguien de veintiocho, tenía los conocimientos de quienes deberían estar muertos. Ninguno de los dos entendía aún como era posible que en su segundo Ascenso como vampiro, fuer aún un diurno, pero ahí estaba. Tal vez no tenía que ver con ser portador de sangre del Ángel. Tal vez, simplemente, eras elegido.

- Tenía que haber ido contigo -dijo, besándole el pecho.

Meneó la cabeza, besándole la coronilla.

- Han pasado más de cien años. En algún momento tendría que pasar por eso, no te preocupes. Además, tenías trabajo que hacer.

- Podría haberlo hecho allí, y enviarlo por mensaje instantáneo- replicó Little -. Y sabes que puedo retrasarme. Me necesitan demasiado. Soy de las pocas personas en el mundo capaces de entender el inglés medio perfectamente -sonrió.

Simon se rió, y su risa resonó en su caja torácica.

Little le tomó la mano, y besó los nudillos, uno a uno, mientras con la otra apagaba el holo-visión, que cerraba su pantalla con un sonido parecido al de las gotas de agua al caer. Simon deslizó una mano hasta colocar un dedo bajo su mandíbula y alzarla ligeramente.

- Hola -saludó, como si acabara de entrar por la puerta. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, y la punta de los colmillos comenzaba a asomar. Se le encogió el estómago de pura anticipación, y jadeó cuando él se agachó y, pasando una mano por detrás de sus piernas, la alzó en volandas, como si fuera una princesa. Igualita que una princesa -. Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?

- ¡Eh! -se quejó. Cuando vio su sonrisa, no pudo evitar reírse. En cosa de dos segundos, estaban en su gran habitación, de distintos tonos de marrón. Consiguió deslizarse entre los fuertes brazos de Simon, y enredar las piernas en su cintura al tiempo qué él enterraba una mano en su larga melena oscura y cogía un puñado de pelo, tirando sin demasiada fuerza hacia atrás, para que levantara la boca de su cuello - Sé que me quieres, pero...

- ¿Lento o...? -preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado como un pirata.

Ella sonrió y movió sus caderas provocativamente. El vampiro gruñó, incrustándola contra la pared.

- Creo que no lo será -se rió. Acercó la cara de nuevo a su cuello, y se entretuvo chupando y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y meciéndose con parsimonia contra su amante, intentando llevarlo a la locura.

Quería que olvidara aquellas semanas interminables lejos de ella, el dolor del recuerdo vivido de la vida que perdió, y de otros brazos que lo habían envuelto, y otros labios que lo habían besado con igual o más amor que el que ella podía darle. No quería ser una sustituta. No pretendía que Simon la quisiera igual que quiso a su mujer. Lo que ellos tenían era único, igual que lo que había tenido con la cazadora de sombras, y no pretendía hacer que la olvidara. Solo quería que no le diera muchas vueltas a eso en ese momento, porque sabía que, tras visitar su panteón familiar, el lugar donde sus restos habían encontrado por fin descanso eterno de la lucha interminable que caracterizaba a los nefilims, Simon había vuelto con malos recuerdos, olvidando los buenos. Su misión actual, era alejar esos pensamientos. Y le había echado de menos, que demonios. No quería hacerlo lento justo ahora. Se le ocurrían mil cosas que quería más que eso en ese instante.

Si la hubiera estampado contra la puerta de la calle nada más verla, no le habría parecido mal, muy al contrario. Pero Simon no solía ser del tipo de ceder a los instintos, por necesitado que estuviese. Ante todo, era un caballero (hasta el punto de resultar irritante, a veces), y siempre preguntaba antes de soltarse.

Se estaba conteniendo. Lo notaba en el temblor casi inexistente de sus manos bajo sus glúteos, sosteniéndola. Lo notaba en la tensión de su cuerpo. Puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Extendió los colmillos, y atravesó con ellos la piel de su cuello, justo sobre la carótida.

A penas fue un pinchazo, pero bastó para que Simon gimiera, largo y profundo y le alzara la boca para atacarla con furia.

- Está bien -gruñó entre beso y beso -. Ágil, entonces.

Sonrió cuando sintió su boca hambrienta bajarle por la clavícula y hundirse en el escote de su bata, cuyo nudo se deshizo y fue cayéndole por los hombros hasta revelar su pijama: una corta camiseta vieja que dejaba el ombligo al descubierto, y unos pantalones holgados que habían pertenecido a su pareja en algún momento indeterminado. Simon rozó con la nariz el punto exacto en el que su corazón había latido cuando era humana, y lamió la piel con dedicación antes de morder. Y ese fue un mordisco en serio, con sangre saliendo, manando constante y un vampiro excitado bebiendo de ella.

Little se arqueó contra él y le cogió del pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras volcaba en su ser todo lo que sentía por él, desde el amor, hasta la atracción, pasando por ese placer que solo él parecía saber darle. Sintió como el perímetro de la cintura de Simon iba creciendo a medida que ésta tomaba su sangre, y se retorció para bajarle los tejanos, sin molestarse en abrir del todo la cremallera. Jadeó al sentir la piel directamente.

- ¡Sin... ropajes interiores...! Es usted... todo un pervertido...escandaloso...

Simon alzó la cabeza después de lamer el mordisco para sellarlo, y subió a su rostro de nuevo. Se acercó a su oreja para que pudiera oír como jadeaba. Era un maldito manipulador. Sabía lo que eso le hacía.

- Y eso... te encanta, pequeña...

Simon desgarró la tela de sus pantalones de pijama, sin querer soltarla, y ella hizo una mueca entre esa nube de enajenación sexual. Le encantaban esos pantalones. Simon detectó el mohín, y le sonrió.

- Tengo mil iguales a esos. Son todos tuyos, nena.

Entonces, sin avisos, sin preliminares, como le gustaba, Simon dio un golpe de cadera, y se hundió dentro de ella con un suspiro que sonó algo parecido a "en casa". Soltó un gemido que bien podría haber sido un grito por lo fuerte que sonó a sus oídos. El vampiro le cogió las manos y se las inmovilizó contra la pared, a ambos lados de su cara. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, cubiertos por un velo oscuro de lujuria pura, retorciéndose entre él y la pared, mientras este la observaba, sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente, como si fuera un hermoso e insólito ejemplar.

No supo exactamente cuantas veces dijo su nombre entre gritos y gemidos antes de que Simon decidiera que era suficiente, y los llevara a la cama. Se dejó caer de espaldas, cediéndole el control, a lo que ella aprovechó para colocarse en una posición cómoda, apoyar una mano en su pecho, y moverse lentamente, torturándolo, dibujando círculos con sus caderas. Las manos de Simon se apoyaban allí, en los valles que quedaban entre el sobresaliente y redondeado hueso y la curva del vientre. Los dedos blancos apretaban la piel, y una vez más agradeció por ser lo que era, que no le quedaran morados después de eso. Con los arañazos era suficiente, gracias. No podía vestir su uniforme de trabajo si tenía la piel cubierta de cardenales hechos en la pasión de sus noches con Simon. No necesitaba el dinero, tenía más del que necesitaba, pero joder, le encantaba ese trabajo. Quería conservarlo tanto como le fuera posible.

- Pequeña... vamos... -gruñó, intentando forzarla a aumentar el ritmo. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Me has extrañado? -preguntó, sabiendo que ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Simon la miró, algo pícaro y travieso brillando en sus ojos.

- ¿Es que no te ha quedado... claro hace diez minutos? Por Dios... ¡muévete, me estás matando!

Se inclinó sobre él despacio, bajando el pecho mientras alzaba el culo, dejándolo en pompa, sacándole, antes de deslizarse lentamente por su pecho hasta que su cara estuvo cerca de su pecho. Con una mano lo centró, sujetándolo, y le miró desde abajo. Su pulgar se movía despacio, dibujando círculos sobre la punta del miembro de Simon, que clamaba por una liberación sino inmediata, muy pronta, y se dedicó a lamer y rascar con los dientes la piel sobre el corazón, justo como él había hecho antes, acariciando el pezón de vez en cuando.

- Primer error, cielo. Técnicamente, ya estás muerto -dijo, ronroneante. Bajó las caderas, lo justo para tentar una penetración, pero no llevarla a cabo. Simon gimió, fastidiado -. Aún estoy esperando respuesta.

El vampiro bajo ella movió las caderas hacia arriba, y ella le imitó, alejándose de nuevo, todo eso sin soltarle.

- ¡Sí! ¡Te he echado de menos cada puto día! ¡Solo pensaba en volver a casa! -bramó. Sus manos se crispaban sobre las sábanas, aferrándolas con demasiada fuerza. Little sonrió. Estaba en el límite. En su punto de caramelo. Per-fecto.

- Me alegra saberlo, Simon -susurró. Extendió los colmillos, y al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre él, mordió sobre su corazón.

La sangre le explotó en la boca como un orgasmo férreo que, curiosamente, sabía a miel y a requesón. El dulce se acentuó cuando, entre todas las emociones que saboreó en la sangre de Simon (amor, amistad, recuerdo, añoranza, pasión y excitación), percibió la liberación de Simon, haciendo que alcanzara su propio clímax.

Gimió contra su pecho, y cuando se desplomó sobre él, con el vampiro acariciándole el pelo con parsimonia, muchísimo más sereno, se dedicó a lamer la herida producida con sus colmillos, antes de apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Trazó dibujos y patrones indefinidos con los dedos sobre su bíceps.

- Dios. Nunca entenderé que hice para dar contigo, pequeña. Debo de ser un tío muy, muy afortunado.

Little sonrió y apoyó la barbilla en el hueco de su clavícula, mirándole antes de escurrirse sobre él y besarle.

- Claro. Eso ni lo dudes -replicó. Le acarició la mandíbula con la uña del dedo índice y le apartó el pelo ya medio seco de la cara - ¿Estás mejor ahora?

El vampiro asintió y le acarició la espalda de arriba abajo, siguiendo sus vértebras. Oyeron el reloj de cuco del salón (una antigualla a la que Simon le tenía mucho apego) dar las nueve.

Se miraron y rieron.

- ¿Nos levantamos? -preguntó Simon.

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No -sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes.

Little se agachó, y fue bajando por la línea de su pecho, pasando al estómago.

- ¿Sabes? -murmuró contra su piel, dejando suaves besos de mariposa a medida que iba bajando -. La vecina del 45, la de aquí al lado con las fresias en la entrada, se quejó el otro día en mi puerta porque hacíamos mucho ruido...

- Oh. Vaya, que mala pata -bromeó Simon -. Me pregunto que pasaría si después de estas semanas de paz volviéramos a montar fiestas hasta indecentes horas de la noche...

- Señor Lewis, que proposiciones tan indecentes hace... -siguió Little. Pero tuvo que detener su discurso, porque su boca pasó a estar ocupada en otros asuntos más interesantes.

Y en esa casa no se escucharon más que los sonidos de la "fiesta de bienvenida" y la holo-visión, que reprodujo toda la saga de la Guerra de las Galaxias desde las once de la noche, hasta bien entrado el día. Al menos, le dieron un buen motivo a la vecina para quejarse y chismorrear.

* * *

**Llegados a este punto, lo único que puedo decir es "bendito anonimato".**

**Littlemacca: espero que te haya gustado y que haya compensado la espera.**

**Voy a correr a esconderme tras un arbusto a las montañas del colorado ;)**

**Besos!**

**MH**


End file.
